This invention relates to a focus limiter employed in a lens unit of a camera.
Conventional lens units, for example, telephoto lens units which are suitable for auto-focus, have a focus limiter in order to shorten the focusing time. The focus limiter is arranged such that the position of a focus limiter ring is manually rotatably changeable so as to narrow the focusing range to a range which the operator desires.
However, in such a conventional focus limiter, the operator has to manually rotate the focus limiter ring which is coupled to the distal end of the outer peripherary of the lens unit. Accordingly, the focusing range cannot quickly be narrowed because the focus limiter ring is remote from the camera body. Therefore, the operator will have trouble, doing this operation.
Further, since the operator must visually confirm whether the focus limiter ring is at the desired position, the operator must move his eye from the camera viewfinder, possibly missing a photographic opportunity.